ACUTE (KRY vers)
by Park Hyesung - Akuro Yukou
Summary: Keputusan cinta mana yang kau pilih? Aku atau dia? / Cinta rumit ini kaulah yang membuat. Bertanggung jawablah. / "Aku, aku akan merebut semuanya darimu. Dia, kenanganmu dan yang lain." / KRY fict (YeWook, YeKyu couple yaoi) / #Happy8thAnniversaryKRY / RnR please? :3


**ACUTE (KRY vers) © Park Hyesung**

**Artist characters is not mine but OC and this story is mine**

**Enjoy reading ^^**

.

.

.

Sebuah kisah cinta yang sederhana namun mengalir rumit

Bagaikan gambar puzzle tak terpecahkan

Satu kepingan tersisa ada di tangannya

Kemanakah kepingan itu akan pergi?

Keegoisan yang meruntuhkan akal sehat

Keegoisan yang mengkhianati segala hal

Keegoisan yang menghancurkan perasaan

'Apakah ini akan berakhir begitu saja?'

.

.

.

Seorang pria bertubuh tegap duduk tenang di meja kayu. Menatap hampa sebuah gelas berisi wangi alkohol yang menyengat indra penciuman. Malam ini, otaknya penuh dengan kebingungan mencari suatu cara.

Awalnya, dia berpikir semua akan berjalan baik-baik saja sebagai semestinya. Namun, itu sebuah kesalahan terbesar.

Kekasihnya yang kini resmi menjadi tunangannya sekarang makin banyak bertanya. Entah bertanya alasan mengapa dirinya tak mengangkat telepon, menolak berkunjung ataupun membalas pesan singkat.

Untung saja, kekasihnya itu sangatlah polos. Ia bisa lepas dengan sedikit dusta tak berarti

_Namja_ bernama Kim Jongwoon kini mengusap wajahnya gusar. 'Rasanya aku ingin melarikan diri.' Batinnya bimbang.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Jongwoon mendelik. Rintikan hujan menghantam permukaan kaca jendela rumahnya.

Jongwoon membuang napas kaasar, mengusap wajahnya sekali lagi. Dalam dirinya, suara hujan seperti mengetuk dinding hati kejamnya, memaksa keluar penyesalan yang kini mulai tumbuh perlahan.

Tuk! Trang!

Pria itu mendongak, sedikit celingukan saat berdiri. Kepalanya pusing sekali. Setelah mencari di mana sumber suara tersebut, ia berakhir bersandar di pintu ruang tengah.

Menatap sendu sebingkai foto yang menyerakan beling kaca di atas lantai. Hanya bermodalkan kilatan ia berjalan masuk, meraihnya dan baru menyalakan lampu.

Beberapa detik kemudian, dia membalik bingkai foto tersebut. Menatap lama foto yang sangat bersejarah baginya.

Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi foto. Bibirnya bergumam lirih sementara mengusap permukaan kertas yang berisi lampiran tiga sosok orang.

"Maafkan aku..."

.

.

.

Disisi lain, seorang _namja_ mungil berjalan di trotoar pinggir jalan. Langkah kakinya terdengar tak bernyawa, tak nyaring seperti kebanyakan orang.

Dalam dekapan tangan di dada, sebuah cincin melingkar manis di jari manis kirinya.

"Aku ingin kau melihatku. Hanya untukku." Itu terdengar seperti bisikkan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Hatinya meronta, ia ingin meneriakan kata-kata tadi tapi apa daya jika pikirannya menolak keras.

Dia, Kim Ryeowook memanglah polos tapi dia tidak sebodoh itu. Dia punya mata dan perasaan. Dia tidaklah buta.

Sahabatnya, juga pasti mencintai tunangannya. Dia tahu pasti hal ini. Tak mungkin dirinya salah tebak.

Mereka sudah berteman sejak lama, bahkan sebelum bisa baca tulis.

Dan lewat binar mata sahabatnya, Ryeowook yakin jika temannya juga mencintai Jongwoon. Tapi dia tidak tahu, apa ada sebuah ikatan spesial selain sahabat yang mereka berdua jalani di belakang dirinya.

Kegelapan malam semakin menjadi. Ryeowook kini telah sampai di rumahnya, gelap gulita karena ditinggal seharian.

Setelah menyalakan seluruh lampu, Ryeowook berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Menghampiri sebuah bingkai foto yang berdiri di atas meja berhias vas bunga. Maniknya menatap dengan sorot tak bernyawa. Seolah kosong.

Sret!

Seseorang mengambil bingkai itu.

"Jongwoon _hyung_..." Panggilnya lirih saat berbalik.

Jongwoon melemparkan senyum tipis sembari meletakkan bingkai foto ke tempat semula,

"Kau lupa menutup pintu dengan rapat, Wookie-_ah_."

Mata sang _namja_ manis langsung berair. Dengan pandangan buram, dirinya memeluk tubuh Jongwoon erat-erat.

"_Hyung_... Hiks... _Hyung_..." Lirih Ryeowook disela tangisnya. Perasaannya campur aduk, rindu, kesal, dan ketakutan memenuhi ruang hatinya. Sontak Jongwoon terkejut, langsung membalasnya.

"Tenanglah, sayang. Jangan menangis _ne_? Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Jongwoon lembut.

Ryeowook mendongakkan kepala, menatap tepat sepasang berlian hitam kelam di sana. "Aku ingin kau menjawabku, _hyung_... Hiks..." Bayangan seseorang sebersit muncul dalam benaknya.

"Menjawab apa?" Usap Jongwoon lembut.

"Apa kau... akan meninggalkanku?"

Jantung Jongwoon serasa berhenti berdetak. Apa Ryeowook sudah mengetahuinya? Jika tidak, mengapa bertanya demikian?

"Te-tentu saja tidak. _Waeyo_?"

Ryeowook menghentikan tangisnya, dan mengembangkan _eye smile_.

"_Ani_. Aku hanya ingin _hyung_ menemaniku tidur."

.

.

.

Keputusan dari cinta rumit ini, apa yang bisa kau lihat?

Yang mana yang lebih kau cintai?

'Seseorang yang benar-benar kucintai adalah...'

Cinta selalu mempermainkan kehidupan

.

.

.

Setelah dua jam terlewat, Jongwoon kini menyusuri trotoar untuk mengunjungi rumah seseorang.

Suara jernih nan riang Ryeowook beberapa saat lalu masih terngiang di telinganya. Entah kenapa, suara _namja_ mungilnya kali ini terdengar begitu kering dan redup.

Seiring roda gigi jam berputar, kakinya terus melangkah tak yakin. Haruskah ia melakukan ini? Apakah dia harus mengatakan keinginan ini?

Bayangan wajah manis itu tiba-tiba melintas. Senyumnya, tawa riangnya, segala tingkah imut dan dewasanya, pangutan bibirnya, dan pesta pertunangannya.

Semua begitu indah dan berkesan. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa hatinya terasa sakit?

"Ryeowook-_ah_, maafkan aku. Sebenarnya aku tahu apa yang ingin kau tanyakan." Lirihnya.

"Kebenaran yang selalu ingin kau tahu adalah jalinan cintaku yang baru."

.

.

.

Kali ini, terlihat seorang _namja_ lainnya tengah menidurkan kepalanya di atas lipatan tangan.

Maniknya terpejam, merasakan setiap irisan yang tertoreh. Rasanya pahit sekali. Kenyataan seperti kau mencintai calon suami sahabatmu adalah yang terpahit.

Cho Kyuhyun mengusap setetes air mata dengan punggung tangannya. Menggigit lidahnya agar tak mati rasa.

"Aku pasti sudah gila. Jangan sampai ini menjadi akhir hancurnya tali persahabatan kita." Gumamnya menyakinkan diri.

Dia tak boleh gegabah. Jika dia melakukan kesalahan sedikit saja, hubungan pertemanan mereka akan hancur. Perasaan Ryeowook juga akan hancur. Hubungan percintaan Jongwoon dan Ryeowook juga akan hancur nantinya.

Ia menenguk alkoholnya kasar, kembali termenung dengan anggapan, 'Aku terus memiliki kepercayaanmu. Tapi sekarang aku harus menyelesaikan perasaan tak terbalas ini. Sendirian.'

Tidak sampai di sana, Kyuhyun terus menghabiskan sebotol soju sekali tegak.

"Kita seharusnya saling terikat satu sama lain. Kita saling mencintai. Tapi bukankah itu hanya khayalan belaka?"

Drrrt Drrrt! Drrrt Drrrt!

Ponsel miliknya bergetar di sisi lain meja. Segera mungkin ia meraihnya dan nama Ryeowook terpampang jelas di sana. Ia berdehem beberapa kali supaya tak terdengar parau.

"_Yeobosaeyo_..."

"_Yeobosaeyo_, Kyu! Sudah tidur?" Suara amat ceria terdengar di ujung sambungan telepon.

Tanpa sadar, Kyuhyun menggeleng sembari berujar, "_Anio_. Kau sendiri?"

"Sama. Tapi tadi aku sudah tidur. Terus terbangun karena Jongwoon _hyung_ tak ada disampingku lagi." Sahutan polos Ryeowook kembali membuat hati Kyuhyun berdenyut.

"Jongwoon _hyung_? Memangnya tadi dia bersamamu?"

"_Ne_. Padahal tadi aku minta ditemanin sampai besok pa—"

Tuk!

Kyuhyun terhenyak. Ponselnya terlempar hingga menabrak ke dinding.

"Jangan hubungi dia lagi."

"Jongwoon _hyung_,"

"Jangan temui dia lagi." Ujar Jongwoon memeluknya dari belakang, berbisik dengan suara berat. "Aku tak akan melepaskanmu. Aku ingin bersamamu."

"Dan aku memilihmu..."

Kyuhyun bangun dari duduknya, menatap Jongwoon setengah marah. "Apa? Kau menyukaiku? Bagaimana bisa? Kau tidak sadar sudah memiliki Ryeowook?"

"Aku sadar, tapi..."

"Kalau begitu lupakan aku! Jangan membuat ini semakin rumit! Dulu kita sempat berebut Ryeowook dan sekarang setelah kau mendapatkannya, kau malah memilihku? Lelucon macam apa ini?"

"Yah, kau bisa bilang ini lelucon, tapi bagiku ini takdir. Ini takdir antara kau dan aku."

"Sudah cukup bercandanya! Kau konyol, _hyung_! Kau pasti mabuk!"

Jongwoon mendorongnya ke sofa, menarik kerahnya seperti sedang hendak meninju orang.

"Katakan..." Ujar Jongwoon mengambil napas. "Katakan kau juga mencintaiku... Aku sudah tidak mencintai Ryeowook lagi. Jadi katakan! Katakan kalau kau mencintai Kim Jongwoon!"

Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan jeratan itu. "Jangan egois, _Hyung_!"

"Katakan saja!"

"Tidak!"

"Katakan dengan jujur, Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Geurae!" Kyuhyun tak tahan lagi. Sesaknya tak bisa ditampung lagi.

"Aku mencintai Kim Jongwoon! Puas?!"

.

.

.

"Aku mencintai Kim Jongwoon! Puas?!"

Tuk!

Mani karamelnya terbelalak kala ponselnya tergeletak tak berdaya di atas lantai.

Tubuhnya kaku layaknya patung. Kakinya seolah kehilangan rasa di kamar ini. Hatinya patah. Terbelah dua mendengar semua pengakuan kedua sahabatnya.

Ryeowook berdiri, menggelengkan dengan karamel yang membuat.

"Tidak mungkin..." Ujarnya pelan. "Tidak mungkin!"

Kedua telapaknya menekan kepala. Matanya terpejam erat sembari menggeleng.

"Tidak... Tidak... Tidak!"

Ia _shock_! Ia merasa dikhianati mentah-mentah! Beberapa waktu lalu pria itu mengatakan dirinya tidak akan ditinggalkan sedikitpun tapi ternyata apa?

Bahkan Jongwoon menyuruh Kyuhyun tak bertemu atau berbicara lagi dengannya.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

Ia melolong dengan tangisan keras. Air mata mengalir sampai ke leher ketika dia mendongak histeris. Kakinya jatuh berlutut.

Sekali lagi, jika dipikirkan sekali lagi. Kyuhyun juga salah. Kyuhyun, bisa saja melakukan sesuatu untuk menarik hati Jongwoon secara terang-terangan.

Contohnya, saat Kyuhyun minta pergi jalan-jalan dengan Jongwoon berduaan saja. Belum lagi akhir-akhir ini Kyuhyun minta diajarin masak untuk seseorang.

Ryeowook berpikir, 'Eunhyuk hyung juga mengkhianatiku.' Dan ia belajar, jika tak ada seorangpun yang bisa dipercaya dalam dunia kejam ini.

"Keterlaluan..." Ryeowook menyeka air matanya kasar. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah dimana foto mereka bertiga terpampang di sebuah bingkai.

Ia mengeluarkan fotonya, mencoret-mencoret wajah Kyuhyun tanpa bersalah sama sekali. Bahkan tampang tampan itu ia bolongkan berkali-kali menggunakan ujung spidol.

Setelah puas, ia bergegas ke dapur. Menyimpan suatu hal penting yang akan ia jadikan hadiah _perayaan selamat_.

Tanpa membawa ponselnya, Ryeowook berjalan menuju rumah Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Apa kita tak bisa mengembalikan semuanya seperti dulu?" Gumam Jongwoon yang kini menghimpit Kyuhyun di lengan sofa. Meciumi lehernya sampai menimbulkan banyak _kissmark_.

Kyuhyun menutup matanya nikmat, "Tapi itu semua adalah kesalahanmu 'kan?" Tanyanya balik.

Tanpa disadari, diambang pintu, sepasang karamel terbuka lebar.

"Seseorang yang merusak janji kita juga kau buman? Jadi, aku tak dapat membiarkan ini terjadi." Katanya menolehkan kepala Jongeoon maupun Kyuhyun.

"R-Ryeowook?" Panggil Kyuhyun terbata-bata.

"Sepertinya kau lupa menutup telepon." Jelas Ryeowook tanpa ekspresi.

Jongwoon menjauhi Kyuhyun dan mendekati tunangannya. "Ryeowook-_ah_..."

Sret!

Kembali, Ryeowook menghambur kedalam pelukan Jongwoon. "Kau jahat, _hyung_. Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Apa cintaku tidak cukup untukmu?"

Jongwoon yang masih terhenyak tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Semuanya sudah terlambat untuk menjelaskan.

"Hyung! Jawab aku!" Serunya mendongak. Memamerkan kaca air mata dalam iris lembutnya.

Pria itu membalas pelukannya. Melingkarkan lengannya erat di pinggang rampingnya. "_Mianhae_, Wookie-_ya_. _Mianhae_."

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya kala tangisan Ryeowook teredam di dada itu. Benaknya juga ikut menangis, mungkin inilah akhirnya. Akhir bahagia antara delusi cintanya.

Ryeowook harus bersama Jongwoon. Begitj juga sebaliknya. Itulah takdirnya.

"Kyu," Panggil Ryeowook serak di sela lengan Jongwoon. "Dengarkan ini, aku cuma mengatakan sekali saja."

Kening Kyuhyun mengerut melihat Ryeowook mengaduk sakunya.

"Aku, aku akan merebut semuanya darimu. Dia, kenanganmu dan yang lain."

Jleb!

Mata sipit Jongwoon terbelalak. Menunduk horor pada seringain di balik poni. Ia melangkah mundur, terbatuk menekan organ hatinya.

"Ryeo—"

"_HYUNG_!" Kyuhyun menangkap tubuh Jongwoon yang oleng. "_Hyung_! _Hyung_! Bertahanlah! _Ya_, Ryeowook, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Namja mungil itu mendongak. Menyeringai semakin lebar. "Yang kukatakan tadi... Apa kau tak mendengarnya?"

"_Neo miccheseo_?! _Ya_, _sekkia_! Kenapa kau setega ini?!"

"Persetan dengan ucapanmu! Kalian duluan yang tega padaku!" Ryeowook menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Mengarahkan pisaunya langsung ke depan lehernya jenjangnya. Dan tersenyum lebar.

"Selamat tinggal, Kyu, Jongwoon _hyung_..."

Sret! Bruk!

"RYEOWOOK!"

.

.

.

Ketika perasaan kita terjalin

di ruangan dingin ini

Aku ingin kau menjawabku di sini sekarang

Suara iblis telah menembus kedalam diriku dan tak mau pergi

Sekarang, buka topengmu dan tunjukan wujud aslimu padaku

Ketika kegelapan semakin dalam, cinta kita tak akan pernah kembali

Pisau tajamku terendam basah

Sampai kita meledak dan binasa seperti kembang api

Mari membakar satu sama lain dan bakar habislah semuanya dengan lembut

.

.

.

**The End**

Annyeong, readerdeul! Meet me again~ Kali ini, sesuai janji, Hye bawain KRY fict. Sorry it's a remake for my old fict 'Acute'. Im not have anytime for new fict because YeWook Day ㅠㅠ

Ngomong-ngomong, ini terinspirasi dari lagu ACUTE - Kaito, Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka. Silahkan liat PVnya kalau tertarik!

Anyway, rasanya aneh juga ya bikin YeKyu couple di sini. Bingung yang jadi seme siapa hahaha

Yosh, last readerdeul, mind to review? ^^ #Happy8thAnniversaryKRY


End file.
